


Oro?

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allusions to Ruroni Kenshin, Gen, Prank Wars, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: Lance has gone too far this time, so Pidge swears revenge.Unfortunately, she gets the wrong guy.





	Oro?

Lance had gone too far this time. Pidge twitched at what he’d done to her laptop. It was _covered_ in glitter. Where the older teen had even _found_ glitter on the Castleship was a mystery, but she would get even! So what if she kicked his butt on the Mercury console (she still needed to thank Hunk for creating that adapter), it’s not her fault Matt was tough competition. Matt…..No! she had to focus on her revenge! Her rudimentary Altean led her to an area she was pretty sure was called “storage” if she was reading the words correctly. She opened it to reveal it was a massive closet of stuff. All sorts of stuff.

“What are you looking for?”

“Gahh!!!!” Pidge jumped and saw it was Coran.

“Oh, uh hey, Coran. I was uh….”

“If you’re looking for revenge on Lance, let me in on it!” Coran said after a moment.

“What’d he do to you?” Pidge asked. Coran held up his apron, his beloved apron, and it was covered in glitter too.

“I like sparkly stuff as much as the next Altean but this was too far!” Coran said.

“I was thinking of putting dye in his shampoo to mess with his “precious hair”.” Pidge said.

“I have just the thing!” Coran had an evil grin as he ran down the room and picked up a small bottle. Pidge thought she recognized the Altean word for “pink” after another word. She grinned evilly too.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“ **Lance**!” Pidge looked up from her mostly de-glittered laptop and her jaw dropped. Keith was pissed. The bright red hair he was currently sporting was probably why. Oops. She put it in the wrong room. _Better let Lance take the fall for it, though_. She absently dusted more glitter off her leg.

“What is it, mull—Bwhwhaahhaha!” Lance entered the room and immediately busted a gut.

“Dude, you look just like Kenshin!” The current redhead narrowed his violet eyes for a moment before just staring at them blankly. Pidge took a moment to catch up to Lance and then began to laugh too. He was one cross-slash scar away from looking like a Kenshin cosplayer with those purple eyes of his. Keith’s confused face had them stop. Was this another one of his things he didn’t know about? Keith then simply said,

“Oro?”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Shiro entered the common area to the sounds of laughter and was greeted by the sight of Keith with red hair, for some reason, laughing with Pidge and Lance. He didn’t want to know. Though, it was nice to see that Keith was learning to get along with others more easily.

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot was inspired by a screen shot manipulation where someone gave the guys Coran's hair and mustache and my first thought was Keith was a cross-slash scar away from looking like a Kenshin cosplayer.  
> I mentioned this idea to [@makenzie-rush](http://makenzie-rush.tumblr.com) and she told me to write this.  
> So, I did.
> 
> PS The bottle Coran grabbed was labeled "Blood Orange"


End file.
